


The Little Ones

by batty4u



Series: An Idiot's Guide to a Higher Education [11]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, i said babies, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was ready for just about anything come Monday morning. He was up with the sun, showered, fed and on time to his 9 am class for the first time in three weeks. He wasn’t hungover, he wasn’t cranky, he even made it back to his room to bring Thor, his new roommate who he was already amused by, some fresh coffee, since Thor’s first class wasn’t until noon.</p><p>So when he made his way up to Bruce’s office at 1 in the afternoon, taking the stairs two at a time, he was ready for anything. Ready for anything, hoping for sex, easily pleased with cuddling and kisses, but just really fucking ready to see Bruce.</p><p>He hadn’t been prepared to find Bruce holding a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Jude is obviously OC but he's a baby so it isn't a big deal.

Clint was ready for just about anything come Monday morning. He was up with the sun, showered, fed and on time to his 9 am class for the first time in three weeks. He wasn’t hungover, he wasn’t cranky, he even made it back to his room to bring Thor, his new roommate who he was already amused by, some fresh coffee, since Thor’s first class wasn’t until noon.

So when he made his way up to Bruce’s office at 1 in the afternoon, taking the stairs two at a time, he was ready for anything. Ready for anything, hoping for sex, easily pleased with cuddling and kisses, but just really fucking ready to see Bruce.

He hadn’t been prepared to find Bruce holding a baby.

“Clint!” Bruce looked up, beaming, the little bundle cradled in his arms. “There you are.”

“Please god tell me that isn’t yours,” were the first panicked words out of Clint’s mouth.

Bruce laughed, bouncing the baby lightly, looking over at the pretty woman sitting in the corner. She had long dark hair, pulled away from her pale and elegant face that was scrunched up in a giggly smile.

“No, it is not Bruce’s son. He is in no way responsible for that bundle of trouble,” She said getting to her feet with a laugh. “You must be Clint. Bruce’s told me all about you.”

Clint stared at him. “you what?”

Bruce smiled and kissed his forehead. “Relax, Betty’s a close friend.”

“Close friend? Bruce please, you and I are practically siblings by this point.” Betty opened her arms for a hug. “Betty Ross.”

Not knowing what the hell was going on, Clint let her pull him into a tight hug, his eyes following Bruce as he moved about the office, rocking the baby, cooing to him softly. It was an odd mix between adorable and, well, hot, because there was something about an already attractive man acting like a father that made Clint’s face heat up.

“Betty and I grew up together,” Bruce explained. “She’s the closest thing I have to family. So I figured it would hurt to tell her about you. Besides, I had to tell someone, you’re worth bragging about.”

Clint just turned redder. “And the baby?”

“My son, Jude. Bruce is his godfather,” Betty explained.

“She just came back from maternity leave. She’s one of the Biology professors.”

“Oh.” Clint was not feeling very intelligent.

Betty threw an arm around his shoulder and turned him to a chair. “So tell me about yourself Clint. Bruce has shared a lot, but I’d like to hear it from you.”

She was boisterous, cheerful, loud, everything Bruce wasn’t. It was easy to see why they had clicked, as surprising as it was. And she had a smile, bright and sunny, that made Clint’s insides twist.

“Stop it Betty, you’re scaring the poor thing,” Bruce said, the baby, Jude, giggling and reaching for his glasses.

“N-no, I’m fine. Just caught off guard is all.” Clint cleared his throat and sat up. “Uh, Clint Barton. I’m 21, I’m a journalism major but I’m looking into Criminology… uh…”

“And you’re dating Bruce,” Betty finished for him. “Which I find wonderful and endlessly amusing on so many, many levels.”

“Betty…”

“You can’t not find the slight humor in it, Bruce.” She shrugged. “I think its wonderful, honestly. You,” she pointed at Bruce. “Need to be getting laid on a regular basis and now you are. Oh don’t look at me like that.”

“I think he should be getting laid regularly too,” Clint added and Bruce just rolled his eyes with a smile.

“And you’re smiling!” Betty cheered. “you haven’t smiled this much since… God since you were in college, Bruce!” she grabbed Clint’s face. “whatever you are doing, keep doing it because oh my god you have to be the best thing that’s happened to him in years.”

Well that wasn’t startling. Or an added amount of pressure Clint wasn’t really sure he needed. But with Betty smiling at him, squishing his face and Bruce laughing, the baby flailing in his arms, he guessed that it was a good thing. He was the reason Bruce smiled now. And wasn’t that a humbling and heartbreaking thought.

“You want to hold him Clint?” Bruce asked.

“What? No. I can’t. Babies and I… We just don’t,” Clint stammered, but Bruce came over to him and set the baby in his arms before he could really say no.

He was small, smaller than Clint had expected, with pretty mahogany hair hat curled around his tiny ears and fell over his bright blue eyes. He looked up at Clint and let out a high pitched giggle, reaching up for his face.

“See he likes you,” Bruce said, crouching down and poking at Jude’s belly. “No worries. Just hold him carefully.”

“He’s so small,” Clint breathed, a smile working its way across his face. The baby kept giggling, his arms flailing as they reached for Clint’s face and hair. “Like… Really small.”

“Baby’s usually are,” Betty said watching him. “He’s five months old.”

“Wow.”

“Ever hold a baby before?” She asked.

“No.”

“Well you’ll be seeing a lot of him,” Bruce said. “Since I’m his godfather, that makes me primary babysitter.”

Which meant less alone time. Clint hated that part, but it was hard to be upset about it when Jude was laughing and squirming in his arms, his toothless grim infectious. “I can help out, if you want. I mean… I don’t know much about kids, but I can try.”

Bruce smiled and ran a hand over Clint’s hair, Clint leaning into it. “It’ll be a team effort.”

“God you two are adorable.” Betty giggled. “I mean really, stupidly adorable.”

“It’s Bruce’s fault,” Clint said, tickling Jude’s feet. The baby let out a shriek of laughter and grabbed for Clint’s finger, tugging it away from his feet. “He’s the cute one.”

“I think there’s something wrong with calling the older person in the relationship the cute one.”

“No there isn’t,” Clint said.

“When do you need us to watch him Betty?” Bruce asked, sitting down on his desk.

“at least once a week. I’m sorry for the inconvenience. There’s a daycare here on campus but on Fridays I teach across town,” She explained to Clint. “So I was hoping you both, or one of you, would be willing to watch Jude.”

“Sure.” Clint felt stupidly happy. Babies were supposed to be unhappy little snot balls, or at least that’s what he remembered. Jude was neither. He smiled and giggled, twisting about in Clint’s arms, his face rosy and bright and joyful. “I don’t mind watching him. I’m free most Fridays.”

“Clint you don’t have to. I can-”

“No, Bruce.” Clint looked up. “I want to.”

He didn’t know why he did, but the little guy was growing on him very quickly and hey, if Bruce was busy he didn’t really have anything to do on Fridays. No harm in putting himself to use. And he could always get the others to help out.

Betty was smiling at him, a serene, all knowing smile that put him a bit on edge. Then she looked at Bruce. “You weren’t kidding about him being a sweetheart.”

“Told you.”

Clint frowned. “I’m not a sweetheart.”

“yes you are.” Bruce chuckled. “You are, don’t argue with me.”

“Whatever,” Clint muttered, turning back to Jude. “You don’t think I’m a sweetheart, do you? No of course you don’t.”

“And now he’s talking to the baby,” Betty giggled. “Oh Bruce please keep him. Please, oh please.”

Clint felt Bruce watching him. “I plan to.”

If Clint’s heart swelled anymore, he was going to burst.

“Betty, the meeting starts soon.” Bruce checked his watch. “Clint, I’m sorry, but Betty and I have a meeting to go to this afternoon. It was a spontaneous one and I would plead busy, but Betty needs me to go with her.”

Clint nodded. “Okay. Uh… Who’s watching this guy?”

Bruce and Betty exchanged a glance. “Would you like to?”

He was done classes for the day and it would be something fun to show the others. “uh… Sure why not.”

Betty just looked at Bruce. “Keep him. I mean it.”

“What do I need to do?” Clint asked, getting to his feet, Jude squealing.

“He’s already eaten,” Betty said, grabbing for the baby bag. “But he needs a bottle in an hour. There’s one in here, with instructions and everything. If you need me call me. I will come running I promise.” She hooked the bag over Clint’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re up to this?”

Clint smiled, shifting Jude so that he rested against his chest. “Yeah, we’ll have fun. So long as you’re alright with me watching him. I know moms are touchy about who looks over their kids.”

Betty laughed. “yes we are. But Bruce trusts you. And Bruce is a good judge of character, one of the best. And if he trusts you, then so do I.”

He glanced at Bruce. “You owe me lunch though.”

Bruce nodded and leaned in for a kiss. “And much more.” He pulled back as Jude grabbed for his glasses and finally managed to steal them off his face. “hey!”

Jude just laughed and waved the glasses in victory.

Oh yes, Clint decided, they were going to have fun.

*

Tony stared at the small, squirming… thing in Clint’s arms.

“When you called me to ask if you could bring a friend to lunch, I thought you meant your sex toy,” he said.

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Tony, really.”

“What you were expecting a baby?” He cried, gesturing at Jude who was tugging on Clint’s necklace.

“Well, no, but you don’t need to be so bratty about it.”

“it’s alright Pepper. I wasn’t really expecting him either,” Clint said, pulling his necklace out of Jude’s grasp and dangling it in front of him.

They were all gathered in Tony’s apartment, munching on leftovers from the fridge. Tony had said something about Steve and Thor coming to join them, but they had yet to show. Jude had been well behaved so far, giggling and crawling about, playing with Clint’s shirt and necklace and hair. He’d had fun with Pepper’s braid and her pearls. Tony hadn’t touched him, watching the baby with a=something that resembled fear.

“You aren’t scared of him are you?” Clint teased.

“No… I just… What do you do with them?” Tony asked, tilting his head as he watched Jude flail.

“It’s a baby, tony, you take care of them, play with them.”

“Well, how? I mean how do you play with it?”

“And you call yourself a genius.”

Tony made to reply but a knock on the door cut him off. Clint laughed as he ran to the door and let out a squeak, yes a squeak, of delight when he found Steve standing there with a smile.

“you made it,” He said. “I mean… Glad you could… oh fuck it.” He gave up trying to sound pulled together and grabbed Steve’s face, bringing him down for a kiss before pulling him inside. “Hi Thor!”

“Greetings, Tony. Clint, thank you for the coffee this morning,” Thor said, following Steve and Tony inside. Clint nodded, Jude staring at Thor and his massive size.

“Tony, why is there a baby in your kitchen?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know. Ask Clint.”

Clint got up, Jude tucked against his chest with one arm and offered the other to Steve. “Clint Barton. Nice to meet you.”

“Steve Rogers. Tony’s told me a good bit about you. Never mentioned the baby though.” Steve was smiling. He let Jude grab for his finger, chuckling as the baby pulled at it and shook it with vigor.

“He’s my boyfriend’s godson. I volunteered for babysitting duty.”

“He’s so tiny,” Thor cooed, leaning in to say hello, his hair falling into Jude’s line of sight. The baby squealed and grabbed fistfuls of it, tugging and pulling with glee. “But strong, my goodness.”

“Can I… Can I hold him?” Steve asked.

Clint nodded and tried to hand Jude over with care. Steve took him, cradled him carefully in his arms, smiling faintly as the boy stared back at him, eyes wide. Tony held his breath, watching the way Steve’s eyes followed the baby’s movements, the way he held him, a hint of fear in his eyes at the realization of what he was holding, how breakable the baby was. Jude just stared up at him, entranced, his little hands reaching out for Steve’s face.

“Wow, you’re good with babies,” Clint said. “He’s been babbling since I got him.”

Steve just smiled and rocked his arms, shushing the baby gently.

Clint looked at Tony and grinned. “Well that’s a nice first impression.”

Tony cleared his throat. It was. Steve looked at home with a child in his arms. It was startling and sweet. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. “You met mine. This means I get to meet yours.”

“No, Tony.”

“Oh come on,” tony whined. “That’s not fair, at all.”

Clint just shrugged and went back to nibbling at his pizza. “I can’t. It’s too complicated.”

“And yet you’re watching his godson,” pepper mused, watching Steve with a smile. Thor sat down next to her.

“you had said it’s an issue with his occupation, yes?” he asked, taking the pizza Pepper offered with a nod of thanks.

“Sort of, yeah.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “whatever.”

“Hey Tony come here.” Steve looked up at him. “you want to hold him?”

Tony shook his head. “No! No I will drop him or something.”

“No you won’t.” Pepper smiled. “Not if you’re careful.”

“C’mere,” Steve said and Tony, who really just couldn’t say no to Steve, got up and went over to him. “Put out your arms and hold them steady.”

Bracing himself, Tony waited as Steve shifted the baby and placed him in his outstretched arms. He expected the kid to cry, to let out a wail of displeasure. But he just stared up at Tony before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“He doesn’t hate me,” tony murmured and Steve laughed.

“Babies don’t know how to hate people,” He said.

The giggling was like a virus. Soon tony was laughing, boungin the boy around in his arms. It felt great, he didn’t know why, but happy babies, or at least happy baby Jude, seemed to brighten the room and Tony’s chest felt light.

“May I hold him next?” Thor asked, looking at Clint.

“Sure, big guy.” He jumped when his phone started to buzz. “S’cuse me.”

Clint darted outside. “hello?”

“How’s it going?” Bruce’s voice tickled his ear and he smiled.

“He’s a big hit.”

“Where are you?”

“At Tony’s. Don’t worry, Jude’s fine. And I’ve got help incase anything goes wrong.” Clint looked back into the apartment. Tony had settled down on the couch next to Steve, Jude squishing Tony’s face with his tiny hands. “He loves Tony.”

Bruce breathed a sigh. “Good. I knew you could handle him.”

“You owe me lunch,” Clint teased.

“I owe you a lot more than lunch, Clint. Are you busy tonight?”

“No.” Clint felt giddy. “What’s the plan?”

“My place, dinner, whatever else you want.”

“No baby?”

“No baby.” Bruce chuckled. “Come to my office at six?”

“It’s a date.” Clint could hear the baby laughing as he was passed to Thor. “I should go. It’s almost time for Jude to eat. Tell Betty he’s doing alright.”

“I will. And Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Clint’s brain stopped working. “What?”

Bruce laughed. “I love you.”

“I…” Clint swallowed. “I love you too, Bruce.”

“See you tonight.” And he was gone, Clint staring at his phone in shock.

“I love you too…” He muttered, smiling to himself. “I… yeah… okay…”

“Hey lover boy, get in here and get your baby!” Tony shouted and Clint could hear the TV turn on as they searched for kid’s TV programs.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching cartoons and playing with Jude, who by some miracle, didn’t cry once, not even when he was changed or fed, or when he bumped his head on the floor or hit his foot on the table. Clint was sure he must have been drugged or something, because normal babies did not behave like that, but he wasn’t complaining.

When Bruce called to say they were finished meeting, Clint, Thor and Pepper were the only ones conscious, the other two curled on the couch napping, Tony leaning on Steve with the baby sleeping on his chest.


End file.
